1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transfer device and a transfer system.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is technology described in JP-2013-38715-A, with which inspection and monitoring are performed to traffic of a user terminal. In JP-2013-38715-A, “technology for making a detour such that communication traffic between a user terminal and a targeted device for communication is routed through a predetermined device which performs analysis, monitoring, and the like” is described. JP-2013-38715-A discloses that a virtual network control device which controls a tunnel connection device connected to an internet protocol (IP) network and a tunnel termination device notifies the tunnel connection device of a detour instruction including an IP address, which may be dynamically assigned, as information for identifying data to be detoured by the tunnel termination device, among data which the tunnel connection device transmits to and receives from a server connected to the IP network.